Lucys death
by abnormalityCX
Summary: this is my very first one...so please dont mind my grammar and im sorry if its a terrible story. pointers on how to be better are graciously accepted!


fanfic

lucys death

"natsu" i wispered as we creeped along through the cave looking for the enemy. (the enemys name was kain hikaru.

he was apart of grimoire heart the dark guild led by hades.)" its been forever havent you found him yet?" "jeez lucy" natsu replied "my nose may be sensitive but i just cant seem to find him... ooh ik ill ask happy since hes up above. HAPPY!" "YES NATSU" happy yelled back "what is it?" natsu replies " have you found the fatso yet?" "NOOO" happy yells back. then all of a sudden i heard a crashing sound and thats when Kain came crashing down out of now where breaking the ledge and taking me and natsu with him "AHHHHH" i scream as we fall "NATSUUU" i yell and reach out for him as he reaches for me. i miss his hand and hit the ground hard... blood drips down my face as i look over and scream his name as i see him buried under he rocks. i crawl over and grab his hand and pull as hard as i can to pull him out.. kain grabs me and throws me. i pull out my golden key " SCORPIO" i yell and summon the zodiac spirit scorpio. kain defeats him easily.. and after using all my spirits he defeats them all and thats when i resort to fighting bare handed i was doing okay until he gets me down on the ground in the crater he made from jumping down.. natsu had woken up and noticed him with his foot on my back "LUCY' he yelled " natsu" i said softly as kain brought his foot down hard on me he did it over and over but i wouldnt give. natsu was crying my name and yelled "STOP YOU BASTARD" but he wouldnt then finally he grabbed my head in a death grip and said "any last words?" natsu then yells "get your hasnds offf of lucy you bastard!" "natsu" i said " its okay i know this is the end" tears streamed down my face "no" natsu said "no lucy no this isnt the end." " natsu" i said calmly " im sorry but this is the end" " no lucy it isnt" he said crying "natsu" i said for the final time " im sorry' i paused "i love you natsu forever and always" tears streamed down my face "LUCY NOOOO" he screamed and just as kain was about to crush my head i said " good bye natsu" i smiled at natsu for the last time and kain instead of crushing my head he decied to break my neck . i reached out towards natsu smiling and crying then it all went black. my life ended right before natsus eyes mine going blank. he watched as my limp cold body fell to the ground. he snapped flames so hot bursted out of his body destroying the rocks on top of him. natsu attacked kain with such force that one hit killed him instantly. the flames disapeared as he walked over to my body. dropping to his knees tears just pouring out of his eyes he pulls me into is arms and kisses me. trying to get me to wake up. he tried his hardest to warm my cold dead body up but he failed. he looked at my hand and saw that my fairy tail mark was gone. he cried.. happy flew down with not a care in the world saying "Natsu you defeated him..." but stopped when he saw my body and natsu crying "lucy?" happy said confused "lucy are you sleeping" he tapped me trying to wake me... he soon realized that i was dead. "what happened to lucy" happy asked natsu with tears coming to his eyes natsu didnt say anything. "lets go natsu...lets take lucy a back with us" natsu stood up with me limp in his arms. following happy in the slow trek back to the camp. when they finally arrived everybody was happy and rejoicing from the defeat of grimoire heart erza walked over and said "natsu come have a ." stopping in the middle of her sentence after she noticed my body in natsus hands "natsu...whats wrong with lucy" she asked. natsu dropped to his knees crying extremely hard "aaaahhhhh" he cried loudly hugging my body as tight as he could. right then erza realized what had happened and her hands shot to her mouth crying. everybody went silent. makarov walked over "lucy" he said all of a sudden 1st master mavis appeared " she shall sleep forever " she said whilest encasing my body in crystal "never to rot to stay young and beautiful forever. makarov i would suggest taking her back to the guild with you." natsu still wouldnt let go " for natsus sake she added" ...back at the guild they noticed my keys in the crystal. all the spirits appeared and payed their respects to their forever master. natsu cried.."i loved you lucy" he said "i wish i had told you before this and maybe i could have saved you"...he visited every day telling the crystal encased me all his adventures until he died from a broken heart a year later. he was also encased in crystal named as the strongest dragon slayer fairytail has ever known.

the end


End file.
